The Demon Trappers Son Extended
by DaichiSama
Summary: Ichigo is a Demon Trapper, with a strange ability. He can speak the demonic language called Hellspeak. As he is contemplating going on with his training, he comes across a dangerous man named Grimmjow, who may change him, for better or for the worse. What side will he fight for in this new war? What are the secrets of Ichigo's past? And will he fall for the wrong person?
1. Lure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to its creator, the much respected Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: AU, OCC, Male on Male action, Mild Language, etc. **

**Hey Y'all, its Daichi Sama ^~^ I didn't give up on Strawberry Grenade, just stuck on it. I'm trying to build up on my writing style so that I can satisfy not only my readers but also myself. So! Without further adou, The Demon Trappers Son, based on the novel The Demon Trappers Daughter. **

* * *

Ichigo sat on the steps of the Tabernacle, the official meeting place of the Demon Trappers Guild of Atlanta. He stared down at his demon trapping license, wondering for the millionth time that day if he was making the right decision. His mother Masaki Kurosaki was a demon trapper, but she was killed by one of the Hellspawn back when Ichigo was seven years old. He'd been there with her, when she was run down in the street, torn to pieces by a huge, muscular, slobbering Hellspawn that went by the name Astaring. He remembered its deep brown cracked skin and the rumble of the ground whenever it spoke in its hellish tongue. Ichigo never thought that it was strange he could understand Hellspeak, until he'd joined the Trappers Guild. His master's, Grand Master Urahara's, methods were unorthodox; he once threw Ichigo into a pit with a demon, to face off using his wits alone. And sure, along the way, Kisuke had lost a great deal of apprentices, but the ones that survived were among the top in the world. His mother and Urahara had trained together as apprentices, and if she had survived, Ichigo knew that she'd have made a great Master. When he was young he'd dreamed of being trained by her, and rising up through the ranks under her watchful eye and nurturing hand. He still missed his mother everyday, though he'd never say it aloud. He kept it bottled up until that one day every year they made the trek up to the Oakland Cemetery, then he bawled like a baby.

"Ichigo?" He knew that voice without having to even turn. His fellow apprentice Shinji Hirako, they both trained under Urahara, and though Shinji had insane talent for trapping, he never climbed the ranks. Ichigo guessed from his less than subtle glances that he had a crush on their Master, though that type of thing was never allowed, and Urahara barely put up with him. His friend sat on the cold stone step next to him, the worried expression in his eyes making Ichigo glare back down at his license. He felt a warm hand on his arm, "Ichigo, why don't you take some more time to think about this? Maybe sleep on it. Just promise me not to do anything too rash?" Ichigo smiled at his friend, truly grateful he was allowing him a cowards way out. He nodded his head, and lurched to his feet, sliding his license back in the pocket of his tight blue jeans and walking down to his car. It was a beat up old thing, but he was insanely proud of it, scratches, dents and all. Even the backfire had a cute tone to it, and everyone already knew he was there before he even stepped in the room. He unlocked the door and hopped in, he looked balefully at the black duffle bag full of his trapping items. He stowed it in the backseat, and then started up the car and drove for home.

The city of Atlanta had really gone to shit since the demon invasion, like every other big city in the world, people had automatically gone into full riot mode and started destroying everything, even the communities they lived in. But soon after, the city officials called in the Demon Trappers, and had them set up shop, to push the Hellspawn back and keep its people safe. But that proved to be a tireless job, working all day, every day, and they didn't even nudge the line back a bit. There wasn't as many civilian casualties, sure, but the demons numbers remained the same, and in the places the trappers couldn't reach, escalated.

While Ichigo's mind drifted off, he ended up making two turns he hadn't anticipated, and found himself dangerously close to Five Points, otherwise known as Demon Central, where the Hellspawn had originally set up camp. There was a run down little bar, nestled between two strip joints called The Armageddon Lounge. Ichigo looked around, place was really busy considering its location. If people were still going there despite the fact that it was almost in Five Points, he knew the place must be something like sanctuary. He slipped a little vial of Holy Water into the same pocket as his Trappers license, and turned the car off. He fingered the golden cross around his neck while he got out, there was no sign of demons. And none of the buildings had graffiti in Hellspeak, which was a definite plus. They liked to make sure everyone knew which places belonged to them. Of course, no one really knew what they said besides him, his 'gift' allowed him to read, speak, and understand Hellspeak. Most Master trappers knew a few curse words that they'd picked up from the Hellspawn while they killed them, but that was the extent. It wasn't like humans and Hellspawn sat down and taught each other their languages. The less they knew of what their enemy was saying, the better. So why was it, that Ichigo could easily understand Hellspeak, and speak it fluently? A man in the guild had accused him of selling his soul to Lucifer, and then proceeded to insult his dear departed mother. He wanted to rip the guys throat out with his teeth, but his Master had told him to stand down, and take a leave of absence until he could deal with his problems.

He sighed, and got out of the car, now resolute. He seriously deserved, no, needed a drink. And luckily for him, trappers could drink from age sixteen. One of the job perks, something having to do with growing up quicker than most. Ichigo crossed the parking lot, and rested his hand against the door, feeling a slow steady beat of music pulsating through the wood. He opened the door, and found a well lit, rather large lounge, where a young woman was singing 'Cowboy Casanova' by Carrie Underwood. He snorted under his breath, and eyed the bar. He stalked over, feeling numerous eyes on him. He hadn't dressed for a nice place like this, with a working karaoke system, tiny little dance floor, tables, booths, and even a few pool tables. He wore tight blue jeans with holes in the knees, a plain white v'neck tee with some unidentifiable stains on it, and don't even let him start in on his bright orange hair.

He tapped his finger on the bar while he waited for the bartender to acknowledge his existence. When he did, Ichigo asked for a beer, and scowling at the dubious look the bartender gave him.

"Id?" The man asked, and Ichigo pulled out his Trappers license, glad that he hadn't given it to his Master for safe keeping while he 'unraveled the mysteries of his past'. The guys eyes flashed, and he swooped down on Ichigo, his voice low. "I don't want any trouble, ya hear?" Ichigo frowned, and nodded once.

"I'm just here for the booze." He replied shortly, and got a shrug in return, the guy gave him a tall glass and Ichigo lifted it to his lips, reaching into his back pocket to pull out some money. A hand rested on his shoulder, while someone put down some money. Ichigo scowled, looking back at the stranger, his complaint dying in his throat when he saw him. Tall, rugged, and smoking hot, were all adjectives that could be used to describe this man, Ichigo's eyes were predictably drawn up to his electric blue hair first, but as he let his eyes roam; he took in his slanted blue eyes, well sculpted features, not to mention that muscular body clothed in black leather. His clothing left absolutely nothing to the imagination, though Ichigo's was busy with sinful, sweaty exercise and raw desire that had him curling his toes in his boots. He shook his head to clear it, what the hell? He wasn't even gay. Ichigo realized that he'd been staring too long and tried to remember what he had been doing.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't ever have to frown like that." The stranger said, in a deep baritone. Ichigo could imagine a million and one dirty things that he wanted to hear in that voice. The blue haired man smirked and said, "Are you in the mood ta fuck tonight?" Ichigo gasped at the bold come on, and looked around, his face heating. No one paid them any mind, except the bartender who's eyes seemed laced with so many emotions he felt dizzy. He felt a finger under his chin, and he was forced to look into the strangers eyes. The man had a slight frown now, and Ichigo immediately felt bad for being the one to put it there.

He felt a pop, similar to the feeling you get when you're on an airplane and he sunk into the strangers arms. He felt lips at his ear as raw desire laced through his blood, unlike anything he had ever felt before, his body was on fire, centered around his nether regions and he pressed the growing bulge against the stranger, earning him a pleased purr. "The name's Grimmjow, remember it well, because you'll be screaming it tonight."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was lying on his bed, wrapped tightly in Grimmjow's arms, while the other man plundered his mouth with kisses that made Ichigo's toes curl. He moaned and mewled into the kisses, his tongue eagerly meeting the bluenette's every time their lips parted. He was overwhelmed and the heat was enough to stifle, their bodies already slick with sweat, but they continued on kissing, Grimmjow's lips were surprisingly soft, though he was not gentle, not by a long shot. He was eager, yes that you could tell, but he was practiced and willing to take his good sweet time. Ichigo pulled back for air, panting, his chest heaving with the effort. Grimmjow rolled so that he was on top of him, and kissed him again before he could catch his breath. It was lacking the fleeting sweetness that his ex girlfriends kisses tasted of, but instead it awakened a fire deep in his belly, that he felt as if he'd been yearning for.

Grimmjow pulled back and grinned at him, before kissing and licking his neck, he sucked particularly hard and bit down. The pain cleared Ichigo's head a bit. He pushed Grimmjow off of his neck, panting. The fire in his belly hadn't subsided, and he could feel how eager Grimmjow was, but his raging teenage hormones forced the words out of his mouth.

"I'm seventeen years old." He blurted, and then cursed inwardly. Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and looked down at him.

"I saw you show your Id to the bartender, so what? You faked it?" Ichigo shook his head, wondering why he didn't just shove this guy off of him, or shout upstairs for his father.

Ichigo wondered why he bothered explaining to the guy, he'd made it clear from the moment they met that all he wanted was a good fuck. "I'm a demon trapper, we get to drink from age sixteen." Grimmjow recoiled, like he'd been slapped. And then shook his head, chuckling under his breath.

"You're yankin' my chain. I'm guessing you already know what I am and you're trying to scare me, right?" Then it was Ichigo's turn to recoil. His whole body froze. And the more the thought about it, the more sense it made. He'd never had a gay thought before in his life, and yet here he was, wrapped in the arms of some dude he'd met barely half an hour ago, making out like it was the most normal thing in the world. And god that reaction, he'd played right into the Hellspawn's hands.

"Ah Christ," Ichigo sobbed, he was just an apprentice, he didn't know how to deal with a Hellspawn of this caliber. He should of course start with lying, big time to cover up everything, pretend it was a joke maybe, whatever he had to do to get this thing calm and complacent. He considered calling upstairs for his father, he'd been a demon trapper too way back when, he'd given Ichigo's mother 'private lessons' and ended up winning her heart. It'd been a long time since he'd had to use his trapping ability, since he quit, but maybe he could fend the thing off or put it to sleep or something. Ichigo thought longingly of the trapping bag in the back seat of his car, and cursed himself. His Master, Urahara, told him to keep the damn thing with him at all times. He expected the Hellspawn to immediately try and kill him, or steal his soul to curry favor with some higher level fiend.

What he didn't expect was the maniacal laughter, "So I managed to catch me a little demon hunter, eh? That's some serious cool points, score ten thousand for Grimmjow." Ichigo froze, appalled. "And a little hottie to boot." He snorted, and then resumed kissing him, Ichigo was still frozen in place, and Grimmjow pulled back, obviously annoyed. "What the hells the matter with you?"

"I'm a demon trapper, a trapper, okay? Not a hunter, it takes serious skill to trap Hellspawn, killing one is easy cheesy." Grimmjow opened his mouth, but Ichigo continued, "How could you ever expect me to go on with this, huh? I mean honestly."

Grimmjow smirked, "If a saintly boy like you would be so eager to sleep with a man, why not a demon too?" He bent down and kissed Ichigo, this time gently, and softly, and so sweet that Ichigo's body melted. The bluenette hmmed in appreciation, and his tongue flicked out asking for entrance. The young male parted his lips, and allowed Grimmjow access. The Hellspawn was seriously screwing with his mind. He could not go through with this. He'd immediately be kicked out for something like this, wouldn't he? The blue haired demon chuckled softly into the kiss, and Ichigo's heart fluttered, his hands reaching up to push him off, but only succeeded in resting the palms of his hands on his chest. Grimmjow rested an arm by Ichigo's head so the other could trace a line down his body, making him shiver. The demon ripped his shirt open impatiently, and his bright blue eyes zeroed in on Ichigo's pert pink nipples. Ichigo caught his lip between his teeth as Grimmjow bent to lick at a nipple, he bit it, and the pain and pleasure made Ichigo whine. His lips sealed over the little pink bud and sucked harshly, bringing his hand up to pinch the other. Ichigo's legs parted, and Grimmjow fell neatly between them.

Their erections ground together through the fabric of their clothes and both made twin sounds of pleasure. Ichigo struggled to sit up, and Grimmjow let him, returning his mouth to Ichigo's driving him mad with his intense fiery kisses. The orange haired teen pulled Grimmjow's shirt over his head, and he gasped softly at what he saw. Bright blue swirling lines around the Hellspawns shoulders, curled down across his chest, there was a fresh looking claw mark that wound its way from the back of his shoulder down. And right above a stark black six was a hickey to put all hickies to shame. Ichigo grumbled at that, and then recaptured Grimmjow's mouth, climbing onto his lap, he sat, comfortably, intent on driving the Hellspawn just as crazy as he felt. He ran his hands up and down the blue haired devils muscular chest, and ground their erections together, moaning needlessly loud into the others mouth. He pressed forward more, rubbing his hard nipples against Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo couldn't help the moan that was wrought from him at the helpless sounding groan from the demon. The zipper of his jeans were pulled down, and he wiggled so that Grimmjow wouldn't have any trouble getting them off. The dark blue briefs followed, and Ichigo was pushed onto his back while the blue haired demon leaned over him, eyeing his naked body hungrily. The bluenette palmed his erection, and began stroking it, slowly, deliciously, driving Ichigo to the brink of sanity and back.

He didn't see the blue haired Hellspawn reach back and take out the little tube of lubricant, but he saw when he rubbed his fingers together, and slipped them in between Ichigo's ass cheeks. He could feel a finger at his entrance, and he swallowed hard, the pleasure in his belly now replaced by a tingle of fear. The finger pushed in, and Ichigo wiggled at the strange sensation. Grimmjow took his erection in his other hand and began pumping in time with the little thrusting motions of his finger until Ichigo's hips were moving to meet it. Grimmjow chuckled lowly and added another finger, there was a slight pain, that he could feel for a moment before it was drowned out. The blue haired demon was playing his body like a well tuned instrument. His fingers began scissoring, and Ichigo caught his lip between his teeth when he added a third, but then suddenly a warbled moan forced itself out of Ichigo's mouth, and pleasure laced through his blood.

Ichigo mewled, "Right there, ah!" He didn't care how slutty he sounded, he wanted it again. "Mmn! Yeah, there, right there!" Grimmjow smirked, and captured Ichigo's lips again, silencing any more sounds. He yanked his figners out, and Ichigo immediately missed them, he wiggled his hips, wanting them back. He could feel something hot at his entrance, and he broke the kiss, looking down. Grimmjow had freed himself from his tight leather pants, a hand at the base of his large, dripping erection as he positioned it just right. Ichigo whimpered, "You're gonna put that in me?" He hated how small his voice sounded.

Grimmjow smiled against his lips, blue eyes meeting brown. "Don't worry, little trapper, it'll fit in there." He added almost as an afterthought, "I'll make it feel good for you." Ichigo nodded, completely trusting of this demon. Then, the bluenette's hot throbbing cock began to ease into Ichigo's hole, it felt like hot steel encased in satin, and it filled Ichigo up way past comfortable levels. He warbled, and murmnured something he didn't quite understand himself, his body and face growing hotter as it slid in halfway. And then, he pulled back out, the head almost coming out, and then he thrust back in, with the rhythm of the ocean. It was quiet, except for the minor protests of the bed, and their heavy breathing. And then, Ichigo cried out, his spot had been hit perfectly. His back arched, and he closed his eyes, as his prostate was struck again and again. He moaned, and screamed and wiggled underneath Grimmjow, the bluenette lifted one of Ichigo's legs and put it up on his shoulder, the new angle gave him even better access to his special spot. Ichigo panted, and moaned and mewled, and Grimmjow groaned and moaned. The room was filled with the smell of sex and sweat, as well as the sounds of their pleasure.

"Ah! Hmm, uh, uh huh. Right there! Ah! Grimmjow..!" Ichigo moaned, his body practically on fire, the feeling of Grimmjow's big hot throbbing cock thrusting in and out of his hole driving him mad. He could feel himself teetering on the brink of oblivion.

Grimmjow wiped sweat off of his brow, actually smiling at Ichigo, "You like that?" His voice was filled with male satisfaction, as he watched Ichigo withering and moaning, a puddle of goo in his capable hands. Ichigo nodded and whined, his hips rising up to meet Grimmjow's thrusts. "Uhh, oh fuck…!" He pulled out of him, and flipped him over on his stomach. "Hands and knees," He ordered, and Ichigo obliged, his ass in the air, bared to Grimmjow. He felt so vulnerable and probably looked slutty but he just wanted Grimmjow's cock inside him again.

He glanced over his shoulder at Grimmjow, eyes hooded. "Grimm..Grimmjow?" He murmured, and wiggled his ass a little bit, hoping he didn't mean to leave him here like this. Grimmjow groaned and thrust deep inside him, his balls slapping against Ichigo's ass.

"Fucking slut," Grimmjow murmured in his ear, as he leaned over his body. He reached a hand back and slapped Ichigo's ass for emphasis. Ichigo arched his back, and moaned. He had a good idea of how slutty he looked, but he couldn't care less. His mind was already gone when Grimmjow reached around his front and palmed his weeping member. Ichigo muffled his scream in his pillow as he came, white exploded behind his eyelids, and he felt warmth fill his ass. Grimmjow pulled out panting hard, and Ichigo flipped over, looking at the others erection.

"Still hard?" Ichigo asked, his voice raspy. Grimmjow nodded, the look in his eyes were pure fire.

After catching his breath, Grimmjow asked, "What are you going to do about it?" His eyebrow was raised. That gave Ichigo enough courage to climb onto his lap, his arms circled Grimmjow's shoulders, as he raised himself up and kissed him. He reached back with one hand and guided Grimmjow's still hard erection to his twitching entrance. Ichigo bit his lip as he lowered himself onto it, staring into the demons eyes as he did so. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back as he seated himself in his lap, and the bluenette leaned back, his hands on Ichigo's hips as he watched him. Ichigo let go of his lip, and placed his hands on Grimmjow's stomach to get better leverage as he lifted himself and then impaled himself again of Grimmjow's erection. He looked to the place where their bodies met, and he moaned when he saw the blue haired Hellspawn's cock being swallowed up by his ass. "Such a greedy little hole, isn't it?"

Ichigo tilted his head, and murmured, "You were the one who made it that way, asshole." And he scowled when Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up. He concentrated on what he was doing, mewling when it hit his spot just right.

"W- wait, you can speak Hellspeak?" Grimmjow asked, his voice sounding shocked. Ichigo almost stopped, but had to continue when Grimmjow growled at him. He cursed inwardly, why had he switched to Hellspeak?

"Yeah, nobody knows why, but yeah…I can speak it." He said, throwing his head back when Grimmjow thrust hard into him, he barely caught his scream.

Grimmjow's lips pressed against his neck, and he pulled back a playful glint in his eye. "You mean I could've been talking dirty to you in my language?" He drawled in his native tongue. Ichigo 'uhh'ed as he thrust into him, and he breath started quickening as Grimmjow pawed his erection.

"You sure talk a lot don't you?" Ichigo ground out, sticking to English. He wanted to respond, something deep down inside of him really wanted to respond in Hellspeak, something awakening inside of him, something dark that wanted to rage forth only to be claimed by this demon. But he bit his lip, whining as he met each and every one of Grimmjow's deep thrusts. With twin sounds of animalistic lust, the two came roughly. Ichigo's warm seed spattered their chests, and Grimmjow licked some off of Ichigo, his blue eyes lazy, his cock becoming soft inside of Ichigo. He lifted him off, finally sated. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down, and grinned at him. "You demon's are a lot of trouble." Ichigo murmured, his body languid and his tongue finally slipping effortlessly into Hellspeak.

"Oh you have no idea, darling." Grimmjow growled against his lips. He glanced at Ichigo's pants on the floor, as if boring through the material to the demon trappers license inside. The bluenette looked at him, his eyes dark and full of malice. He reached into his back pocket and pulled an item out that made Ichigo's blood run cold. He kissed him again, softly. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Little cliffhanger there for you all to enjoy. Who knows what the item may be? Will Ichigo make it out of this one alive? This is just a one shot, but like always, I will make an expanded version if you guys like it ~ **

**Arigatou, **

**Daichi Sama. **


	2. Commitment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. The rights and reserves of these characters belong to Tite Kubo. Certain elements of the story world are from The Demon Trapper's Daughter and belong to Jana Oliver. Plot and Story**line** belong to Daichi Nakamura of . All instances, people, and places are fictional and if bearing any similarities to real instances, people, or places, they are used fictitiously. Don't threaten to sue me please, is what I'm getting at here. **

**Warning: Language, Naughty thoughts and places (wink), Frightening Thoughts, AU, OOC, etc. **

**Since y'all insisted, here it is, an extended version of The Demon Trappers Son. I decided to actually just expand on what I already had so that I didn't leave y'all hanging on the item Grimmjow pulled out. And if any of you have read The Demon Trappers Daughter, you know that most of the things I have written draw no parallel whatsoever to Jana Oliver's story world. I've made it my own, this is** _FANFICTION!_** So please do not send me rude PM's, telling me that trappers don't behave that way. **

**This is how I interpreted it. Get a life.**

**Arigatou, and enjoy ^~^**

* * *

The bluenette looked at him, his eyes dark and full of malice. He reached into his back pocket and pulled an item out that made Ichigo's blood run cold. He kissed him again, softly. "You have no idea." Ichigo swallowed dryly trying not to make any sudden movements. The item that Grimmjow had pulled out was a short rod, and when the bluenette flicked the latch on the side it extended to being as thick as two inches and about a foot long. At one end was a soft plunger that could be filled with tags, and at the other end was a retractable taser. It was a demon trappers staple instrument, you could stun the Hellspawn with one end, and then with the other, tag them with the appropriate level, weight, and place caught. It was the very first weapon you got when you signed up for an apprenticeship. He'd never been on the receiving end of one before.

"Where did you get one of those?" Ichigo asked, his voice soft and hopefully soothing. He didn't know that Hellspawn could even touch the things, better yet actually use them. They weren't supposed to be smart enough, but this one was obviously close to make the jump to Archfiend, the highest level demon there was before the unclassified's. Demon Trappers were not under any circumstances to go after those, and only masters were able to take down and trap demons like this one. He almost seemed human, with the glowing intelligence in his eyes.

Grimmjow ran his hand up and down the steel rod suggestively, and Ichigo squirmed, his cock growing hard again. It seemed a rather odd time, but the teenage body always was a bit too excitable. "I bought it at the Terminus Market. Real nice old demon there, goes by the name Randy I believe." Ichigo's fear subsided a bit when Grimmjow turned away from him, the rod held almost lovingly in his hands. "You'd be surprised at what you can buy there, yknow." Ichigo knew exactly the place he was speaking of. It was once a sweet little farmers market that sold freshly baked bread, veggies, fruits, and the like. His mother and him used to go shopping there. But now it had grown easily four times its original size. There were places selling the tiny almost harmless One's, which were demons about three inches high who really just caused more of a slight annoyance than any real danger. People sometimes bought them as pets. There were places selling reanimated corpses that rich people bought to serve them. Witches and Warlocks had their own stands, selling all types of magic items, all different types of food, second hand clothing. And of course the small section near the middle that housed everything a trapper could ever ask for. Vials, jugs, and spheres of Holy water, grounding spheres, Babel spheres, steel mesh nets, lengths of all different steel rods like the one Grimmjow was holding, tuber ware full of stinking rotten meat to lure demons in, and sense blockers for sex demons like Grimmjow. Ichigo had one in the black duffle bag in the backseat of his car. They were advised to wear one whenever stepping off of holy ground or out of a ward. If he had listened, he was sure that he would have immediately seen through Grimmjow and retreated, fast.

Yet here he was, naked, at the demons mercy waiting and watching for his next move. Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Do you have one of these?" Ichigo paused, how should he answer such a question? If he said no, would he take that as a sign of weakness? But if he told the truth then would he try and attack him anyway? While he pondered what his reaction should be, Grimmjow continued on. "I suppose you do, you all do. Even those slimy Vatican boys." Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. The men from the Vatican were the honest to goodness demon hunters, where they went, demons fell in droves. They were legend, their holy swords, guns, and methods were legendary. The people of Atlanta were calling for them, seeing that the demon trappers weren't doing too much for them. There had always been bad blood between the hunters and the trappers. The Demon Hunters of the Vatican were only called out when a demon started climbing the ranks too fast, or there was an unclassified demon that had gone off the charts with its power. Those were the kinds that trapping did no good for. They needed to be put down, and sent back to Lucifer with a human's name on it, a warning for it to never return to this world. How did Grimmjow know about the men from the Vatican?

Ichigo tried to keep his voice neutral. "You've met the demon hunters?"

Grimmjow looked at him his eyes still deadly serious and dark as a shark's. "Once or twice along the road, y'know I met one of them. Real helpful guy, he thought I was some poor orphaned child, I hung with him long enough to learn a few of your methods of killing, and then I devoured him." Instead of feeling fear at that admission, Ichigo felt a tinge of jealousy, quickly stifled. What did it matter to him who the previous victims of this Hellspawn were? Grimmjow ran the cold steel up and down his leg, the icy kiss of metal promised pain unparalleled. "Did you know that there's different settings besides stun on these?" Ichigo pursed his lips. What would be the point of that? So swiftly, Ichigo could barely catch the movement, Grimmjow flicked the taser on and brought it down on the flesh of Ichigo's thigh. His whole body jerked, and he felt excited and ready to jump up and run, but his body didn't move. He was pinned to the bed effectively, his limbs twitching and his cock growing painfully hard. "That one's called 'arouse' it's meant for Mezmer's like me to be sated while you tag and bag us. Sadly though, little trapper, you were the prey this time." He planted a kiss on Ichigo's forehead, the gesture as tender as it was mocking. The blue haired demon grabbed his shirt from off of the ground, and tucked himself into his pants. He retracted the metal rod and slid it back into his pants pocket. "Maybe next time we'll get to play a little more with these toys, yeah?" He opened Ichigo's window and leaped out of it, disappearing swiftly in the darkness. The icy cold invaded the room, doing nothing for the orange haired teen's achingly hard erection. The demons mocking chuckle resounded in his mind while he waited for the sting of the taser to wear off. His nipples were hard as rocks, and his body was flushed, but he felt no pleasure. Nothing compared to Grimmjow's administrations earlier.

He moaned lowly, sucking his teeth. Thoughts like those weren't helping his predicament. All he wanted to do was rub a quick one out, go take a shower and just forget about the whole incident. But he was barely regaining feeling in one of his fingers. If his body continued at this pace, he would be lucky to be able to move the next coming morning. Fuck, he wished he'd gotten to have that drink. Even without it, all of his sense of restraint had been gone. He hadn't thought for a minute that the man would really be a Hellspawn in disguise. He sighed through his nose, his mouth unable to work properly. He shut his eyes and decided to try and get some rest.

* * *

Light shone through the open window, the white curtains billowing softly in a breeze that Ichigo couldn't feel. He rolled over, his body aching, mostly focused at his ass, thighs, and other such areas, but he could feel a dull throbbing in the rest of his body as well. The only thoughts going through his head was that he really wanted to get back out there and bash some demons heads. He could use the extra cash anyway. All he needed was someone to cover his back and he'd be off. The orange haired teen got up, and picked up his clothes from the floor and threw them into his laundry basket. Then he paced over and closed the window, he shut it so hard the glass shook. Ichigo put on a pair of pajama pants and collected some clothes for the day. He left his room, and looked around. The girls were probably at school by now, luckily for him, trappers only needed to attend twice a week if that, 'Whenever you have time' his teachers had told him. He hoped his father was in the clinic. His face heated when he thought for the first time if they had been heard last night. He pushed open the bathroom door, and took a shower, wincing at his reflection in the mirror as he passed. His usually spiky hair was pressed flat in the back, and his face looked like he'd been to hell and back last night. Who knows, maybe he had. He snorted at himself and hopped in, the warmth soothing all his pain, the water washing away all his worries for the moment. Ichigo almost forgot to wash himself, so focused was he on just relaxing. But when he did wash he found something that he really hated. The demon had left a reddish bluish bruise on his thigh where he'd tased him, and a crescent moon shaped claim mark underneath his belly button. He didn't know how claim marks worked exactly, but he knew that once a demon put one on you, you were either dead meat, or you wished you would be. Neither of which was an option for Ichigo. He needed to climb the ranks and avenge his mothers death. He needed to find the demon Astaring and chop his head clean off.

Any master, any trapper in their right mind would report him if they knew he carried a claim mark on him. They'd whisper about him as he passed, 'Soulless', 'Lucifer's bitch', and the like. Like they'd done his mother when she was a trapper. They resented her because of her frightening speed and agility, how she'd never been bested by a demon, and for being the first woman in the Demon Trappers Guild. They couldn't stand that a woman would make a better journeyman, and then master, than they had ever even imagined being. Some of the younger trappers still told tales about her. Tales that made his chest swell with pride. But they'd all be stifled if they found out about the mark. He had to find a way to get rid of it. No amount of freaking out would help him here, he needed to pretend to be calm, cool, and collected. He scowled, how could he do that knowing he was sporting a claim mark by a sex demon, and not even a hot chick either, a fucking guy. If he told Shinji he would never hear the end of it. He turned the water off, and dried himself, quickly putting his clothes on. He examined the claim mark closer in the mirror, it was the same color as the blue haired demons eyes, and it was extremely intricate and beautiful.

Ichigo padded out of the bathroom and looked for something to eat in the kitchen, his old man hadn't bothered going grocery shopping. There was their list though on the fridge. Every time one of them finished a particular food item off, they wrote it on the note on the fridge, each in their different scrawls, the list was full, so the task fell to him to buy groceries. He only had a five in his wallet though, he definitely needed to trap some demons today in order to get all this. Maybe he and Shinji could go down to Five Points and make a day out of it. He needed to capture some Three's, or maybe even a Four, like a Pyrofiend. Yeah, he could definitely see himself taking down one of those bad boys. That was an easy four hundred if he went to the right guy. Ichigo took the list off of the fridge and stuffed it in his pocket, and then slipped on his shoes in the genkan.

That's when he heard the voices.

They were ever so faint, and he barely registered them. They were urgent murmurs, near constant as well. He stood up, slipping back off his shoes, as he padded towards the source. It was coming from upstairs. Ichigo walked up silently, avoiding the stairs that creaked, and he head a burst of laughter, lacking humor. That sounded like his master Urahara's voice. It was coming from his dad's room. He leaned his ear on the door to listen.

He caught his master mid sentence, "-old enough now that you can tell him. It's not like he's a child and I'm sure he'll understand." Were they talking about him? Tell him what exactly? He pressed his ear flat against the wood of the door to catch his fathers reply.

"I can't tell him, Kisuke, you have to understand why not." His father replied. He heard his mentor sigh. Ichigo could feel the beginnings of rage in the pit of his stomach, his father was keeping secrets from him? Secrets that he told someone other than family already? Not that Grand Master Urahara wasn't very close to family, he'd been around since before his mother died and a lot more after. He helped to fill some of the aching loneliness in him, and in Yuzu and Carin, who hadn't known her too well but could still feel the emptiness. He didn't know why his father always seemed grumpier with him around, but he could understand why it had been so painful for Urahara to tell his father that Ichigo was going to follow in her footsteps. He couldn't imagine the pain, but he knew it must have been great. Urahara and his father hadn't talked for a year, since the day Ichigo had signed up to be a trapper, or so he thought. But here they were, buddy buddy, having a private conference about him. "Things will work out, okay?" His father's voice was softer and gentler than he'd heard in a very long time. It was the tone he used when Ichigo pouted when he was younger, the tone he used to persuade Ichigo's mother Misaki.

He heard a sigh, "I just…I hate keeping this secret. You know how great a burden you'd have me bear." His master Urahara's voice was so serious he almost didn't recognize it. The man was goofy even in serious situations, and he always knew what to do and demanded it be done simply by being Urahara. But he sounded unsure of himself. Ichigo backed away from the door. Why were they sneaking around just to discuss him? How big was the secret? What weren't they telling him? Ichigo went back downstairs, slipped on his shoes and left, hoping the sound of his car leaving made them second guess themselves, jump, feel guilty. He didn't look back once, not a single time. Urahara had promised him not to tell his father about his 'ability'. He wondered if the secret had to do with why he was able to do it. Perhaps he should have listened longer.

Ichigo drove past the Terminus Market, open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. It was hustling and bustling like normal. Maybe if he looked hard enough he'd find the blue haired devil lurking there. With his sense blocker on (he wasn't one to make the same mistake twice) he could see most of the beautiful people in the crowd were really Hellspawn. It sickened him to see all the innocent humans gawking at them like they were gods come to walk among them. A few bought some reanimated corpses and walked them to their cars, their true faces malicious. But he didn't have the strength to take their kind on, he had to train with the lower class demon's first. When he made journeyman though, look out. He'd take them all out no problem. And some day he'd be a Master, and train an apprentice of his own. His dreams were big, but he knew that he could achieve them. He had his mother's blood in his veins, and he'd be legendary.

He parked in front of the Tabernacle, and walked up the stone steps. He heard someone yell something rude when his fellow trappers first saw him, but he ignored it, he looked for a shock of blond amongst the black and grey. Ichigo felt something solid knock into him, and he looked over his shoulder.

"Shin?" Ichigo gasped, the slim blonde was heavy, heavier than he should've been definitely. "I was looking for you," The orange haired teen said, shaking him off. "Want to go down to Five Points and bag some Three's?" Some of the conversation around them stopped. Not too many people ventured down to Five Points anymore, they waited until calls came in, complaints about a rouge demon in a library or attacking the homeless in a particular area. They defended, only the few that were desperate for cash ventured down to Five Points on the offensive. And most didn't make it back. Anyone who had trained under Grand Master Urahara trained there monthly, everyone else preferred to ease apprentices in, have them fill orders, take them to a demon trafficker, collect the cash and be on their merry way.

A wide piano like grin split Shinji's face, more than one trapper in the Guild thought he could be at least half demon. "Let's go kick some Hellspawn ass, Ichi."

* * *

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was in Five Points, lowering himself into an opening in the sewer system. He had his black trapping bag slung over his shoulder, a holy water sphere in one hand, a rod in the other. He'd kissed his cross, and asked his mother for protection before following his partner into the reeking inky black depths. There was echoing silence, except for the plink of water dripping, and the occasional sound of a rat. He could only see his partner's silhouette. Shinji seemed in the process of piling up rotten meat on the landing between their two posts, Shinji pulled out a few Holy water spheres and they waited. Ichigo planted his feet on the landing, steady and still, the silence was deafening. They heard something and the two tensed, it was a slight rustle, and then nothing. That wasn't characteristic of a Three. They liked making a ruckus. He saw something move in the darkness, to Shinji's side.

He heard Shinji laugh, "Nothing but a rat." He was giggling then, and Ichigo knew he felt just as foolish as he did. They were the top two apprentice's in the guild, they shouldn't be here, shaking like leaves in a hurricane. Something brushed Ichigo's ear, light as a feather and he shivered, cocking his head to the side. He dare not move his eyes from the depths of the tunnel before him, less he be caught off guard.

"Traperrrr," said a low gravely voice. Behind it was a million whispers that sent icy chills down his spine. He couldn't pinpoint the source of the noise, the sounds echoed all around him, and he couldn't see the characteristic laser red of the Three's eyes.

His partner giggled again, giddy and excited. "Deeeemon," Shinji whispered mocking the Hellspawn. Ichigo opened his mouth to tell him that wasn't a very good idea, but then he saw it, a huge, hunkering shape, like a five foot tall orangutan with four inch long razor sharp claws, its hellfire red eyes two pinpoints of brightness that allowed Ichigo to aim perfectly. But he needed it closer. Shinji should have been by his side by now, but something was keeping him. "Ichi!" Shinji screamed, and Ichigo's head snapped around, taking his eyes off of his Hellspawn. He saw four more pinpoints of bright red dots heading Shinji's way. They had caught their scent and come in droves. Ichigo cursed under his breath, the Hellspawn hated each other as much as the trappers, they definitely wouldn't be working together unless they were under a higher class demons orders. They needed to retreat, and fast. But there was no way up the ladder without turning their backs on them. It was his bright idea to come to demon central, he sighed, turning his eyes back to his Hellspawn, while backing up.

He saw the glint of its teeth, it knew that he was afraid, and saw him as prey. In a split second, it charged with a bellow, long spindly arms waving in the air, claws outstretched. It was making itself bigger to intimidate him, unfortunately for it, that also made him a bigger target. Ichigo's body went on autopilot, and the Holy water sphere was off, it hit the demon right between the eyes and it brought its arms down to its face, screeching bloody murder. One of Shinji's demons had gotten between them, and was devouring the pile of rotten meat, while his partner squared off with the other. Ichigo charged in towards the injured Three and set his laser rod to stun. An image of the blue haired Hellspawn flashed behind his eyes as he touched him with the rod, and he shuddered, almost feeling bad for the thing when he brought it down on the top of its head. The demon fell to its side, its hellfire eyes wide with fear.

"I'll grant you a boon, anything, trapper, name it." It babbled in Hellspeak, it had just barely made Three status, it was still a baby, only able to say a few words in English. Ichigo ignored it, pulling out a mesh net, and stuffing it in while it was still stunned. He locked it, and shut out the whines, like a forlorn and forgotten dog that wanted to go outside. Ichigo didn't dare let on that he knew their language, because then they'd know who he was. All lower class demons knew the name Kurosaki, when he'd first started he'd spoken to them all, politely, like an idiot. His master had immediately ordered him to stop. Urahara hated the way the demons called him, hated the way they wanted to grant him whatever he wanted, like they did superior demons. He told his protégé that it was just plain unnatural. Ichigo shook his head, pulling a Holy water sphere from his trapping bag, as he lugged the Three back to where Shinji was. He'd taken down one of the Three's and was hopping from one foot to the other, clearly agitated.

"Where's the other Three?" Ichigo asked, as he pulled his captor up on the platform. Shinji shook, and pointed down towards the black depths of the tunnel he had stood in front of, moments before. The Three was shred into ribbons of fur and blood, its head lying nearby. A demon stood hunched over, seven feet tall at least, its eyes held intelligence and were turning golden. It was a grade Five, Geo Fiend. Those demons had probably been operating under his watch. These were the types of demons that only Journeymen were able to go after, those and Archdemons. They were way out of their league here. It had lost most of its baby fur and started to look mostly human, but tufts of it still clung to its body, it seemed like a tall, twisted human being, with a hunch back. And even from here he could feel the rumbling of the ground. This was the same type that had taken his mother down. He heard it chuckling as it stood there, looking like a half changed werewolf. Ichigo motioned for Shinji to go on up with his Three while Ichigo pulled out a Grounding Sphere. He'd bought one just in case he met one of these bad boys, but he only had one chance, and there wasn't nearly enough metal for it to work properly. "Fuuuck." Ichigo whispered, ready to abandon the Three he'd captured. The huge shape lurched forward, and Ichigo dropped the steel mesh bag, bunching his legs underneath him to jump up the ladder.

Suddenly, the Five snapped around as if called, and roared, tearing back the way it came. That frightened Ichigo more than he would ever let on. However, he feigned calmness as he lugged the Three up the ladder, his muscles screaming and his heart throbbing painfully in his chest. He didn't even want to know what had drawn the Grade Five Geo Fiend away, it could have easily eaten him for dinner. He pushed the Three up, its warm coarse fur rippled as it started to regain movement. These things recovered from the shock a lot faster than he had, probably because it was made for them.

"Ichigo!" Shinji said, his voice relieved, he grabbed Ichigo's forarms and lugged him up, pushing the grate back over the sewer opening. The street was deserted except for them, and they had no problem dragging their captors back to Ichigo's car. They put them in the trunk, in two dog cages they'd brought, and tagged them with the other end of their rods, putting them away when they were satisfied. They wouldn't have been able to bring the last Three anyhow. He was glad that everything had gone alright. He'd known some apprentices who'd come home half dead, their eyes wild and fever bright, leg oozing brown septic fluids, rotting from the inside out due to the demons poison. And he'd seen even more come back in bits and pieces, not even enough to bury. Not that trappers were allowed to be buried in traditional cemeteries. Most religious people had reservations about allowing someone mangled by demons onto consecrated ground. He couldn't hold anything against them. Because of this, none of the warlocks or necromancers bothered to dig up their corpses to reanimate and sell. When he died, he wanted to stay in the ground.

"Trapper scores!" Shinji said, punching the air, the back of his short blonde hair was plastered to his neck with sweat. But his eyes were bright and excited, he had a passion for trapping. "Let's go celebrate after we dump these guys off, yeah?" Ichigo nodded enthusiastically. Between these two they'd caught, they easily had six hundred dollars. That was cause for celebration, certainly. He drove over to Roscoe's, a nasty old man who owned a 'Love Shop' that was colored bright pink, it sat directly on the border of Five Points and downtown. He'd been a respected trapper before a Five tore off his leg, and he'd receded into his current employment. This was the first time that Ichigo had actually visited him, when he sold demons for his master, he always went to a woman named Yoruichi. But he was wary of her, and Shinji was downright terrified. He put the car into park in front of the shop, and Shinji and Ichigo pulled the Three's inside, they were snarling obscenities all the while. He was glad that Shinji couldn't understand them, as most of the snarls were against the slim blonde.

A bell chimed as they stepped in the door, and he heard moaning, coming from one of the crappy old speakers in the store, and two flat screens showed poor quality porn video's. A few men gathered around the screens, like mosquitoes drawn towards the light. Shinji ogled some of the 'outfits', even looking at the price on one of the more revealing leather pieces. Ichigo stalled at a maid outfit, drawn to it, but he shook his head, and grabbed his friends wrist, pulling him towards the back of the shop. The man behind the counter eyed them appreciatively, until he spotted the dog kennels, and then he motioned towards the back. The man was extremely top heavy, and his breath rasped painfully, as he dragged himself to the back and opened one of two doors in a tiny little hall. Behind the other he could hear snarls and screeching, and Ichigo grumbled. This Roscoe man was not treating his Hellspawn correctly, they needed to be fed daily, and clearly, they weren't having their needs fulfilled. The room they entered was a little office, with a desk and four chairs. The walls were covered in graphic posters, and the desk had very explicit sculptures, one of which Shinji picked up and admired, a slight smile on his face. Ichigo averted his gaze, angry that it had reminded him of Grimmjow.

Heat flooded his cheeks as he remembered climbing onto Grimmjow's lap, kissing him, riding his cock, and god those noises he'd made. Ichigo's cock twitched even though he was ashamed of his actions, the memory, and the soreness in his ass aroused him in ways he couldn't even contemplate. He tried to convince himself that it was because he was a Mezmer demon, they were made for sex, they screamed it. He looked at the posters on the walls, wondering how many of those vixens were sex demons, in the most literal sense.

"-for six hundred, but really, think about my offer. We're looking for twinks with unique looks like you too, you'd be an instant hit." Ichigo stiffened when he caught the end of Roscoe's tirade, his head snapped around, and he scowled his hardest.

Shinji actually seemed to be considering his offer. "We're not interested." Ichigo snapped. He pushed the paperwork for the Three's over the desk, his stance rigid. He had enjoyed the night before that much was true, but it was of demonic origin. He had been tempted by a sex demon, he was not gay. He would never do anything like that ever again in life. Roscoe shrugged, and began filling out the necessary information before unzipping a black bag and pulling out their money. They left the Three's where they were and filed out. "Can you believe that guy?" Ichigo scoffed as they got back in the car, driving to their favorite bar in Little Five Points, called Runes, Ruin, and Rum. They were well known there, and they knew most of the regulars, the nice folk of the Warlock and Witch world. Little Five Points was located in downtown, and only two demons on record dared to venture there. The warlocks, witches, and necromancers of the city lived there, and there was a building in Little Five Points dedicated to the hunters, should they ever decide to come. No demon except the unclassified's dared enter. They both took off their sense blockers and stowed them in their trapping bags.

They hopped out of the car, drunken already on their success, and Ichigo promised himself just one beer. He'd be driving home after all. It sucked being responsible sometimes, but he rather be boring than dead. Shinji did a little dance and went inside, Ichigo following with a shake of his head.

* * *

After Ichigo poured Shinji onto the couch, he showered and put on his pajamas, it was only about seven o' clock. He couldn't believe that he and Shinji had stayed so long, drank that early, and wasted the rest of the day together. Not to mention that the groceries hadn't even crossed his mind once. But he left the grocery list and a hundred on the counter, for anyone who wanted to do the job for him. His sisters were home, and doing their homework upstairs. Yuzu would be going to bed early, but Carin would stay up until their father came home. His mood soured when he thought of his father and his secrets, as he went in his room. He sighed, his back against the door. His muscles ached, and he was emotionally exhausted.

"I hope you're not too tired to play," said a oh so familiar voice from by his bed. Ichigo's eyes flew open, his heart fluttering, as he looked at the blue haired Hellspawn, sprawled on his bed, a black duffle bag of his own lying on the ground by the foot of the bed. Ichigo gasped, ready to back out of the room. His hand was on the knob. But his knees had turned to jelly once he saw him. Dammit, why did Grimmjow always catch him without a sense guard on? He still looked fucking irresistible. "Oh, and I expect a proper show of gratitude."

Ichigo sputtered at that, "Gratitude for what? Tasing me? You know, I couldn't fucking move until this morning asshole." Grimmjow grimaced and shook his head.

"That was a precaution, little trapper."

"My name is not 'little trapper'." Ichigo growled, crossing his arms. He knew he sounded like a petulant child, and that annoyed him even more.

Grimmjow sighed, "I don't think I actually caught your name before." Ichigo scowled, thinking back.

"Well it's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow shrugged, as if it was needless information, and Ichigo growled lowly again. "And if you think I should be grateful to you for last night you must be-"

Grimmjow cut him off mid sentence, "I mean grateful for my help with your situation earlier. You were lucky I kept an eye on you, trapper, otherwise, you would've been dog meat." Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he remembered how the Geo Fiend had been drawn off.

"Why…how..?" Ichigo said, his feet carrying him to the side of his bed, he stood over Grimmjow, able to see more of his features now than before. He was truly gorgeous, that couldn't possibly be a trick, right? His claim mark pulsed, and his knees buckled.

Grimmjow chuckled, moving quick as a flash, his arms encircled Ichigo's waist and drew him down on top of him. He kissed him lightly, his warm soft lips were surprisingly gentle and soothed Ichigo's racing mind. "The how, is because of the mark I put on you. I can tell where you are at all times, and it lets me know who gets a little too close with you. And the why well…" Grimmjow's eyes were dark, as he flipped Ichigo over on his back. "You are my prey, its my job to protect you until I kill you or you die of natural causes." He growled in Hellspeak and Ichigo's body shuddered, responding in a way that he himself couldn't understand. "I will do whatever is in my power to keep you safe, _and_ you get one wish granted." His normally bright blue eyes were the color of bottled glass as he watched him. "But, if you agree to this deal, and you are mine, totally and completely. You obey my command."

Ichigo wriggled when Grimmjow started a trail of kisses down his neck. The man pulled back when his body was hot, and he was melting under his touch. The Hellspawn was needlessly gentle, and it scared him. He grabbed for the black duffle bag and Ichigo froze, his hand touching the vial of Holy water in his back pocket. He would not make the same mistake twice. The blue haired demon paused as well, and then opened the bag, it had all sorts of sex toys in it, as well as tiny leather outfits like the one that Shinji had admired.

"Considering you agree, I'll to make you into the perfect little 'M'." Grimmjow said, watching Ichigo's reaction. "I can mold you, little trapper, turn you into the most perfect slut." Ichigo couldn't help the tingle of pleasure that ran down his spine, the man was still growling in Hellspeak.

"And if I say no?" Ichigo asked softly in Hellspeak, and it was Grimmjow's turn to shudder. He could literally see the effect he had on the blue haired demon, and wondered how far he could push him. Dangerous thoughts ran through his head.

Grimmjow squared his shoulders, his bright blue eyes brooding. "I could always make you agree, most of the others force their claim marks on their...partners. I'm being extremely nice here." Ichigo hung his head while he considered, he wouldn't be a demons plaything just for pleasure, he needed something. If he was going to be forced into this union, he deserved to get something more solid, something that he had always wanted yearned for.

Ichigo's head snapped up, "Could you help me find my mother's killer?" He asked, his voice urgent and soft as a whisper. Grimmjow pursed his lips, and wrinkled his nose, something that Ichigo refused to admit was extremely cute. "He's a demon, named Astaring." He added quickly, and Grimmjow's eyes flashed with recognition, hidden almost too quickly for Ichigo to catch. "You know him? Where can I find him?"

"I don't know." Grimmjow replied softly in English. "He is a very powerful demon, what you all would call an Archdemon, about to make the jump to..ah..the last thing." Ichigo shivered, he was about to be an unclassified. No matter how hard he trained, he'd never trap such a creature, then again, he meant to kill it, not trap it. And that was definitely easier than trapping one. "He goes by a different name amongst you humans though, I've been keeping an ear out for him myself." The blue haired Hellspawn said, his eyes filled with hatred and something like excitement. "I last heard him called 'Ogichi Shirosaki'." His eyes met Ichigo's. "He masquerades as a freelance demon hunter. That's how he gets close to and kills trappers." When Ichigo closed his eyes he remembered how the demon had looked the last time he saw it, brownish black skin cracked and bleeding, its eyes were golden, its voice manic._ I've come to claim my prize, Masaki Chan!_ It had cackled, its voice still sending chills down his spine. His mother had understood it too, something he never understood, not even to this day. If it masqueraded as a hunter, then it finally acquired a human form. It'd be harder to spot, and kill that way. "I was...sent by..." He grumbled the name of his Master, the Prince of Hell, "to kill him. He forced partnerships with many a human, like yourself, and drank them dry. Taught them some of our secrets," He considered Ichigo for a moment.

A sudden thought, a terrifying treacherous thought,"Those secrets...do you think he might have taught some humans Hellspeak?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, and tossed his head like a lion.

"Even if he had, they would only be able to understand it, but not speak it the way you do. That's...unique to you." Ichigo wondered if his mother had ever spoken it, but he couldn't remember an instance. Plus, she wouldn't have a partnership with this Ogichi Shirosaki. Grimmjow had a funny look in his eyes, like he was considering telling him something more, but Ichigo wanted his wish granted.

"I want to find him, and I want you to help me kill him." Grimmjow breathed steadily, his eyes were far away, watching distant worlds and battles he couldn't begin to fathom. Before he slowly, nodded his head.

Ichigo was no longer alone in his quest for vengeance.

* * *

**That's a bit less of a cliffhanger. But this time, you know for a fact that I am continuing. Look forward to the next chapter please!^~^ and thank you for your reviews, dears. It urged me to write this extended version, and keeps me writing. **

**So, Arigatou, **

**Daichi Sama**


	3. Avalanche

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Demon Trappers Daughter, all rights and reserves belong to Tit Kubo and Jana Oliver. **

**Warnings: Minor Bondage, Male on Male M rated content(; Srazy Plot Twists, OOC, AU, etc etc.**

**Authors Note: Heyyy y'all, that was a long asss break wasn't it? I got no excuses for myself either. Oh well! Enjoy, and arigatou for your reviews, you lovely little Hellspawn you(;**

* * *

Ichigo panted while Grimmjow's lips sealed over his own, pink and kiss swollen. The man seemed to be trying to devour him with his kisses, drive Ichigo mad with the slow sensuous heat of it, only to pull away, leave him gasping for air. He was stark naked on his bed, arms above his head, tied with a cloth to one of the posts on the headboard. His Hellspawn dom, Grimmjow, looked at him passively, from his spot by the bottom of the bed. He'd actually appeared bored, but the tent in his dark pants hinted at how aroused he really was. Those bright blue eyes racked up and down Ichigo's body, the heated gaze sending chills up his spine and blood rushing to his cock. His nipples were hard as rock already, uncomfortably sensitive, the wetness of Grimmjow's saliva on his skin met with the cool air and he shivered, aroused beyond words.

Grimmjow growled at him, and asked, "Would you like to touch yourself?" Ichigo moaned lowly, the sound would've normally made him blush but now all he wanted was for Grimmjow to stop playing games with him, the scent of the Hellspawn's arousal was proving to be too much for him.

"Y-yes please, sir." He'd almost forgotten the new title. Last time he'd forgotten it, he'd earned a sharp spank on his ass that had stung for a while but now just radiated heat. He'd bet Grimmjow's hand print was still there, red, hot a memory of his first punishment. He liked his rewards though, skin to skin contact, a kiss anything for saying what Grimmjow wanted, doing what he wanted to hear. The Hellspawn reached over Ichigo's head and undid the knot, finally giving the order for him to stroke himself. Ichigo reached down his body, shivering and clasped his erection in his hand, his face flaming with heat as he pleasured himself for Grimmjow, licking his lips at the low growl that came from the Hellspawn as he watched. They'd go over some more rules and guidelines later, Grimmjow had said. The blue haired demon wanted Ichigo to move in with him too, once they were both more secure and sure about staying with each other. His hand quickened with each stroke, gathering the moisture at the tip and then raking his fingers down, he was nearing climax.

"Stop." Grimmjow growled, just as the pleasure and embarrassment became exquisite, and Ichigo groaned, moving his hand away. He couldn't even cum without Grimmjow's permission. Being controlled, bonded like this, it made Ichigo feel secure and needy, he wanted nothing more at this moment than to please Grimmjow. A sentiment that he'd have to thoroughly examine later. Now, the blue haired demon reached into that black bag of his and pulled out a bottle of lube, Ichigo's stomach quivered, and he unconsciously widened his thighs. He was reacting this way after what, two days with the demon? And already he was acting like some born again slut. He was afraid, yet undoubtedly excited at what more Grimmjow could mold him into. He'd been shocked when Grimmjow had tied him the way he had earlier, he caught a glimpse of the leather cuffs and chains in the bag, why hadn't he used those, Ichigo had asked; and Grimmjow told him that he'd have to earn the right to wear his leather. "Spread your legs," The Hellspawn said gruffly, and Ichigo obliged, whimpering. Grimmjow poured some of the lube above Ichigo's puckered entrance, letting the viscous liquid roll down over his hole and continue on a little, his eyes watching reverently before he told Ichigo, "Finger yourself." Ichigo gasped and didn't immediately do as he was told, earning him a glare and the unspoken warning of a spanking. Ichigo reached down, and slipped a finger into his asshole, whimpering, as Grimmjow's hot gaze traveled there, he couldn't believe what he was doing.

One hand held up his thigh, while the other glided in between his ass cheeks, into that hole that had been used so well the night before, god, he curled his finger in his hole, but it was nothing more than a tease, he wanted, no needed something more substantial. Grimmjow commanded him to add another, the only sound was his finger delving slickly into his ass, and both of their heavy breathing. He added another without hesitation, just as Grimmjow told him to. The second finger stretched him a little bit more and he sighed, loving the tension, the slight burn as he stretched. He opened his legs wider and threw his head back, licking salty sweat off of his lip. He gained more confidence when Grimmjow's eyes followed the motion of his tongue, and he added another finger without gaining permission. Grimmjow looked down and growled softly, yanking Ichigo's fingers from his hole. Ichigo whimpered with the loss. Grimmjow stood and for a moment Ichigo was afraid he was going to leave, that he hadn't affected him the way he'd wanted, Ichigo was about ready to beg his forgiveness for adding another finger, but the bluenette pulled off his shirt, baring the well toned and defined muscles underneath, he absolutely rippled with power and strength, he could _make _Ichigo obey if he wanted, and that in itself was enough to make Ichigo make a submissive noise in his throat, while he watched with intensity as Grimmjow's fingers deftly removed his pants and boxers, stepping out.

Ichigo hadn't gotten a chance to really look at Grimmjow's cock the day before but it was huge, well sculpted, and hard as steel. He watched Ichigo for a moment, drowning in emotions and nasty little thoughts and he smirked. He crooked a finger and Ichigo came to him immediately, he rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gently pushed him to his knees. Ichigo looked up at him brown doe like eyes wide with a question and such untold innocence that Grimmjow groaned lowly in his throat. How could someone be so beautiful? Humans were shallow, fleeting, breakable things that he and his kind made good use of through the act of sex. Ichigo though, simply seeped life, Grimmjow was surprised that others hadn't honed in on him before he did. The boy's energies were off the charts, but very unstable, he needed control in his life, and that's where Grimmjow stepped in.

"Suck it boy," Grimmjow said, offering his cock to Ichigo, and hummed his appreciation when Ichigo took it, eyes wide as saucers and flicked a pink tongue out to take the bead of precum on the tip. He funneled a small bit of energy from Ichigo, making sure that when he reached climax later that he wouldn't be tempted to take it all, as most of his kind were prone to do. Ichigo responded so well to him, he was hard headed and outspoken, but he needed to find his balance and as the boy himself would soon figure out, was naturally a submissive. The blue haired demon groaned when Ichigo took the head of his cock into his mouth, and stroked the length that he couldn't take in without gagging. He hadn't any experience, and it wasn't the best blowjob Grimmjow had ever had before, but his eagerness to please, those wide brown eyes that kept looking up at him to make sure he enjoyed it, and god those arrogant lips that usually formed a scowl were pink kiss swollen and wrapped around Grimmjow's cock, his head bobbing and his tongue working, he swallowed around Grimmjow's length and Grimmjow groaned, low and long. Ichigo got a bit bolder, and bobbed faster, taking more in, he pulled off with a porno quality pop and stroked with the saliva he'd built up before licking him, balls to tip, and resumed sucking.

Grimmjow couldn't deny that took it from so-so to amazing in two seconds flat. Ichigo seemed to content, he moaned around Grimmjow's cock in his mouth the vibration forcing another groan, more moan, from Grimmjow's mouth. God if he didn't get Ichigo off soon…Ichigo looked up at him, and pulled his cock out of his mouth, he grabbed the base and slapped it on his tongue, giving him a naughty little look, daring him to take what was his. Grimmjow grabbed him up and deposited him on the bed, pouring some lube into his hand, and slicking himself up, he turned Ichigo over, hands and knees, and thrust into his tight, lithe little body in one move. The bottom of his cock brushed against Ichigo's sweet spot, earning him a sound between a moan and a strangled cry.

"Mmm, Grimm, ah! S-sir, that feels uhhn, so good." Grimmjow smirked, and spanked him sharply on the ass, but he started a brutal pace. Grimmjow murmured encouraging words in Hellspeak, as he pounded into that tight wet heat. Sweat ran down his body, and Ichigo's. Ichigo's lean, tight little body was the kind wet dreams were made of, and he promised to fulfill each and every fantasy. They had time. He continued to rock into Ichigo, with the tempo of breaking ocean waves. Ichigo's velvety walls clung to Grimmjow's cock, hot and sucking him deeper, so lusty and needful. And god those sounds, "Mhmm, m-more, just like that! Right.. there," Bossy little slut, Grimmjow thought. Soon, his pace, along with the deliciously submissive noises coming from Ichigo had him nearing climax, he reached underneath to grab Ichigo's neglected member, and Ichigo immediately arched his back a soundless moan on his lips. His body convulsed around Grimmjow's member, and Grimmjow came with a sound between a groan and a growl, he pulsed out the last bit of his seed, and collapsed on top of Ichigo, puling out his softening member. He wrapped Ichigo in the warmth of his embrace and drifted in the afterglow with him, until he felt something, akin to what a spider feels when there's a pull on its web. One of the demons that worked under him was being attacked. He slipped out of Ichigo's warm embrace, the boy's even breathing told him he was sleeping, he pulled on his clothes after cleaning himself and Ichigo up a little bit with an old shirt he'd found lying the corner, and stowed his bag underneath Ichigo's bed, the tug becoming more insistant as time wore on.

He wrote his cell phone number on the corner of the Demon Trappers Manual, and slipped out the window, pulling it closed behind him. Grimmjow flipped his cell phone open, and turned it back on as he blended into the shadows and ran so quickly it felt as if he were flying. He had so many missed calls, voicemails, and text messages that he knew it couldn't be anything but what his new sub was looking for. The demon known as Shirosaki Ogichi was coming to town, for what reason, he couldn't begin to fathom, he sincerely hoped, for Shirosaki's sake that it wasn't to finish off the rest of Masaki's family. If Ichigo's mother really was Masaki Kurosaki, fates help him, the boy was much much more than he'd seemed. He'd already proven to be more than he'd seemed ten fold, from a sweet piece of ass in his usual haunt, to a demon trapper, to a famous one of dare he say it? The best demon trapper in the world, Masaki Kurosaki, whose talents along with her Claim partner Shirosaki, was unbeatable, a true menace to demon kind. Not only that…he shook his head. If the Masaki Ichigo was talking about, and the Masaki that Grimmjow had heard of were one and the same, Grimmjow shook his head, arriving at the scene, a big bank where he'd kept an intelligent follower of his as inside ears. He didn't feel the tug anymore, but he was close enough now to find his follower.

He wouldn't have recognized the lower ranking demon if he didn't know the smell of his blood. All he was as shreds of meat, bone, a head tossed in a corner, and entrails tracked around the room. If Grimmjow had been a lesser demon, or a human, the sight would've brought him to his knees, or forced him to fits of vomiting. There was a tiny folded up note tacked to the wall behind the mess, and Grimmjow gingerly stepped over his fallen obviously tortured comrade to pull the note from the wall. His name was written in a beautiful scrawl, he opened it and read. 'Hello Grimmy, long time no see. See listen, sorry about this mess, but he wouldn't disclose your location to me and I realllly want to talk to you! You're supposed to let your secretaries know when and where you've gone to. I'm gathering a whole bunch of our old friends, and I want you to come to my little reunion, as an invited guest rather than against your will. I have something you want, and you have something I want, and I think you'll deem it a far trade, yes? I'll try to contact you again, please leave your contact information with your other goons so we can avoid this type of encounter. –Shiro' Grimmjow's anger spiked and the note burst into cool electric blue flames, the ashes touching his fallen comrade as he too slowly turned to ashes and disappeared, back to their master or to something better, he didn't know. He sighed, watching the blood and guts begin to dry up. It was worse than he thought, Shirosaki Ogichi was in the neighborhood, and by the looks of it, wily and impatient as ever. He flipped open his phone and sent one of his 'goons' to keep watch over Ichigo, with instruction for him to give the orange haired teen. Then he turned his back and walked out of the cooly air conditioned office, other workers walking through the doors as the first few rays of dawn filtered in through the blinds, all that was left of the tragedy was the tack that kept the note on the wall.

* * *

Ichigo rolled out of bed, his ass and hips sore, but not anything like yesterday, thankfully. It was just barely getting light outside, and normally he wouldn't have gotten up so early, but something felt very wrong when he awoke, like an icy cold finger ran down his spine. The orange haired man pulled on some boxers and a tank top, the lust and wickedness that had taken hold of his senses while the Hellspawn was in his room had long since faded and now he felt only embarrassment. He'd literally made a deal with the devil. Or a high ranking Hellspawn at least. He grumbled in Hellspeak and gathered some clothes for the day, he opened his bedroom door and saw Shinji reaching for the knob. The blonde backed away, his face flushed his eyes flicking to the little love bite on Ichigo's collarbone, to the redness around his wrists and he looked behind him, on his tip toes to see into the room. Ichigo stepped out and closed it behind himself swiftly, knowing that would cause even more suspicion. How could he explain all this away? How much had Shinji heard in his drunken stupor? Had his family heard anything? His tiny insecurities welled up inside of him, and he glanced sheepishly over at his mother's altar with a bit of guilt, like she herself had witnessed the events that went on in his room last night. Not only was the crescent moon shaped claim mark still on him, not the thing was permanent, he'd had lots of sinful sweaty gay sex with a dude, and not any dude but the Hellspawn that had claimed him for his own. He literally belonged to him now, despite the play they'd indulged in, he would really have to do his bidding, he could be forced to whether he liked it or not. Then again…he glanced over at his mother's alter again, he'd done it for her. Well…mostly for her. He had shocked himself so many times last night, but it must've been the demons pheromones seeping into his skin.

"Ichi!" Shinji shouted in his face, his voice indignant, his pale long lingers were wrapped around Ichigo's forearms, and his face was close enough that he could feel his breath like a tickle. "Chirst man, where did you go just then? And seriously, invite me the next time you decide to have a little fun, yeah?" He winked at him, and Ichigo's cheeks flamed. Shinji followed him to the bathroom prattling on all the way, and Ichigo snorted at half of his comments and stories, about who was hot and not in the Demon Tarppers Guild, as if that kind of shit really mattered. It wasn't like he liked guys now, he'd just agreed to be…he shook his head, and got into the shower, and pulled the curtain, his boxers and tank still on, making sure his clothes were within reach. Shinji sat on the kitchen sink, and he murmured something like 'prude'. Ichigo and Shinji were trapper brats, they'd known each other..hell, since before they were born. Normally, he'd have nothing to hide from his best friend, but he couldn't let anyone know about the claim mark. The bathroom door opened and closed as Shinji left to go do gods knew what. Ichigo sighed, finally alone and washed himself. The caress of the warm water reminded him of Grimmjow's warm mouth on his body, his hands taking off his clothes, securing his hands above his head, Grimmjow's gruff voice as he told him to jerk himself off; unconsciously, he began stroking himself even as he thought of it, and he daren't stop to examine his behavior now, he continued on, the warmth of thee water surrounding him in its embrace, he remembered falling asleep in Grimmjow's strong arms, his hips being held firmly in place by those big calloused hands of his, that sharp spank for punishment. He bit his lip, remembering his hot gaze on his body and came, the water quickly washing away all traces of his seed. He licked his lips, his body pliant he felt relaxed, like all of this would work out okay, that is until Shinji burst back into the bathroom, squealing.

"Ichigoooo, how could you hide this from me?!" Shinji's voice squeaked, but he didn't pull back the shower curtain as Ichigo expected him to. The orange haired teen sighed, turned off the water and toweled himself dry.

"Keep what, exactly, from you?" He asked slowly.

"Um, maybe the fact that your into BDSM!" Ichigo sighed, and reached around the shower curtain for his clothes. He was lucky Grimmjow hadn't left behind some evidence that he was a Hellspawn, this was mild compared to that. The orange haired teen snorted, what could he have possibly left behind to reveal he was a Hellspawn? A claw a scale what? He was stalling as he clothed himself, before pulling back the curtain and freezing when he saw the black bag Grimmjow had had last night open and in Shinji's hands. "You can tell this stuff is well taken care of too. You're really loved, Ichi." Ichigo scowled at that, love and feelings like it had nothing to do with Grimmjow and Ichigo, their relationship was more businesslike, supply and demand. The blonde held out some of the leather straps he'd dismissed yesterday before realizing that they made up an outfit of sorts. If Grimmjow thought he was going to get him in that he had another thing coming. "Feel this leather Ichi! It's so supple.." He rubbed his cheek on it, and Ichigo wondered for a moment how Shinji knew what the difference was.

Ichigo brushed his teeth, warily watching his friend pull out and feel item after item, each one making Ichigo weaker in the knees than he thought was possible. When he touched the leather cuffs Ichigo almost choked, he spat out the toothpaste and smacked Shinji's hand, quickly zipping the bag back up. He saw shock run across his friends face, which mirrored his own emotions, but Shinji recovered quicker than he had. That piano like grin that usually accompanied a wicked statement flashed and Ichigo turned away from him, rolling his eyes before it could even be said.

"You scared your masters gonna get mad at me Ichi?" Shinji murmured, his voice lilting at the end as he held in his mirth. "Doesn't want me touching what's hers, or let's face it…his?" Ichigo turned and looked at his friend, his voice caught in his throat. The predatory look his friend gave him sent chills down his spine, not unpleasantly. He caught the innuendo to that statement and snatched up the bag, making his way to his room, he shoved it in the closet, bringing out his own bag and stuffing the Trappers Manual in along with it. He pushed past Shinji into the kitchen, and grabbed a protein shake before slipping his shoes on.

"You aren't gonna make breakfast for your guest at least?" Shinji called after him, yanking his shoes on quickly and skip hopping down the steps after him. There was an expensive, big hulking, gas guzzling car and a tall lean man with long blonde hair and a slightly mocking smile leaning against it, he dressed sharply enough to have Shinji's eyes glittering, but it made Ichigo even more cautious. Who could afford a car like that nowadays? It'd have to cost a small fortune in gas, though, guessing by his sharp outfit, he would guess that money was of no object to this man. He approached them that smile never fading.

Shinji elbowed him in the ribs as the man crossed the street to them. "Is that your guy?" Ichigo shook his head, and Shinji's face eased into a seductive smile. The man glanced at Shinji appreciatively, and bowed his head slightly at Ichigo. "You're the bosses new bitch right? I'm Yylfordt Granz, his shall we say follower." He waved his hand in the air as he said so, very feminine, very European gesture that he knew had Shinji's mouth watering. "Boss wants you to meet him at the Terminus Market right about now," he looked up at the sky rather than down at the expensive diamond studded watch. "You want to take your own car or hop in mine?" Ichigo opted for his own, and the man, Yylfordt led the way to the Terminus market, it was around ten thirty and the tents were already abuzz with business. Ichigo and Shinji got out, but the man laid a hand on Shinji's shoulder, but looked at Ichigo.

"Boss is at the witch's brewery, your friend will stay with me." Ichigo stopped and looked at Shinji for confirmation, but he was toying with a button on the man's jacket, his lower lip caught between his teeth. "Don't worry, he'll be well taken care of," He said dryly, and led the blonde towards his vehicle, oh, he was sure that Shinji would be very well taken care of.

* * *

Grimmjow watched the flash of orange grow closer and closer to where he stood, growling lowly whenever demons like himself, Mezmers, looked his way, plainly shocked the trapper wasn;t wearing a nose guard and wasn't lured to them. Part of the perk of being a Claim partner to Grimmjow. But he hadn't explained that properly to the boy, and he frowned at his lack of security. But he was here now to talk to him about Shirosaki, though his mind body and soul told him to keep the information to himself, the Claim would only be valid so long that he kept his promise and fulfilled this boon to Ichigo. When the orange haired teen reached him, he explained what had happened earlier to Ichigo, skimming over the more gruesome details, though he shouldn't have bothered, the trapper had probably seen worse in his life. They walked as he explained the body, the note, and how he'd sent Yylfordt to keep an eyes on him, and Yylfordt would always have his location in case Ichigo should need anything. He wanted Ichigo to move in with him as soon as possible and waited for a reply as they passed a particularly erotic stand for Mezmer demons.

"What is it that you have that he wants and what does he have that you want? That's all very fuzzy to me." Grimmjow huffed, but went along with the topic change anyhow.

He exhaled the breath he held like it was painful, "Long ago...He and I were friends, twin terrors, if you will. We caused havoc all over the land, met many demons and human kind alike, slayed them or indulged in them at our whims. I had mercy upon a human woman and let her roam free after I'd indulged in her, and felt the tug of a Claimed One, some months later. She birthed me a son," He looked at Ichigo and saw surprise and some other darker unreadable emotion cross his face. Grimmjow's voice constricted. "It wasn't the first time such an event occurred, and we had protocol, kill the child and bring its body to our Master." He heaved in more air, as if he was a drowning man, "Shirosaki told me he would take care of it for me, and I got notice from my Master to come to him, months after the deed had been done. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Shirosaki since then, and worried something was amiss, then He, told me that the child brought to him was a human boy, nothing more, that he'd been tricked." He looked into the middle distance, remembering the hot, sweaty night spent with the woman, so fleeting yet so sweet, how he had wrapped her in his cloak and gave her demon coin to flee instead of killing her, draining her of her essence, he remembered catching up to her, a few years later, how she'd seemed to have aged considerably in that time, how she'd lost her mind and kidnapped children who were the same age as her son to fill a void that no human child could ever fill. She'd barely gotten to hold their son, he promised her that he would return the child, and take care of it should she pass away, he owed her that much. He had enchanted her cottage and herself so she could cause no more trouble and it stood still, out in the marshes nearby. "My sons body would be about two now, though he ages much slower than any human child, his mother still awaits…I made a promise to retrieve the child to her, and a promise to kill Shirosaki to Him, and now another to you." He looked at Ichigo, feeling years older, if he closed his eyes long enough, he could feel his son somewhere out there, he could feel his followers, he could feel the woman the mother of his son, and Ichigo.

Ichigo seemed to digest all of this in silence for awhile as they paced up and down the aisles of tents, "What is it that you have that he wants?" He asked slowly after a long while, and Grimmjow let go of the rest of his pent up breath. Only to have apprehension settle in his stomach, why did he feel the need to tell Ichigo not only the truth, but the whole truth? He'd never imagined feeling this way about a human before.

"I suspect I hold a person in my possession that may be of the same importance to him." Grimmjow bit his lip, and hopped that whatever Ichigo's reaction would be would be non violent and wouldn't cause him to break their bond.

"The demon Astaring…er Shirosaki, you have his son?" Grimmjow nodded his head slowly, of that fact he was becoming more and more sure, the resemblance between the two was striking.

"I believe that you may be Shirosaki's son, Ichigo."

* * *

**Any questions or comments? Leave it in a review. Thanks for your support on this though I haven't been updating as I should . I hope this chapter lived up to expectations, ahaha. I promise you a longer, more deliciously tantalizing sex scene in the next update, but until then!**

**Arigatou, **

**Daichi Sama**

**P.S. I really would like some constructive criticism on this update, anything from spelling to grammar, to what direction you think this should be taking would be greatly appreciated. I'm sorta floundering here ^~^ **


	4. Velvety Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Demon Trappers Daughter. All rights and reserves to Characters and Settings belong to Jana Oliver and Tite Kubo. Any instances and places are fictitious or used fictitiously. **

**A/N : Been a long while but I saw that people were still hanging onto this story, umm, if you were looking for the nice sex scene I promise you'll be disappointed. Sex and this story do walk hand in hand but the plot needed to develop a little more so! Here's a short update to the Demon Trappers Son**

* * *

Twin pools of molten gold snapped open at the soft coo of a young boy. His eyes, very well accustomed to the darkness, immediately focused upon the source of the noise. Grimmjow's brat kicked his short yet incredibly strong little legs in the air, kicking off the soft baby blue blanket. He was reaching for the new mobile above his head that Shirosaki had just installed earlier. It was a macabre collection of claws, bones, even a tiny little skull from a One he'd killed. The child's attention was solely focused on obtaining that prize, his electric blue eyes determined. He crawled to his knees and reached up again, his tiny hands grabbing, his face screwed into a look nearly identical to his fathers. The boy might have been an exact clone of Grimmjow if it weren't for the dark hair, whom Shiro knew belonged to his mother. He should have killed her when he kidnapped the child, but the demon coin she possessed kept her safe from them all, blast that blue haired demon. Shiro stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles. He needed to stop falling asleep in chairs like this, but his human like form demanded more sleep than he was used to and often took what it needed by force.

The boy drew his attention again with a squeal that rivaled that of a banshee. He got onto his feet and wobbled before standing up on his tiptoes to reach for the mobile again. Shiro had placed it well, and though the child could run his tiny little fingers over the bones, he couldn't grab them. The white haired demon walked over and placed a warm kiss on the child's head. Those huge blue eyes turned his way, and he babbled at him in a tone that almost sounded like complaining. He'd heard that the child should be talking by now, not full sentences but enough to get his point across. Yet so far he only managed his silly little nonsense words. Shirosaki's eyes narrowed.

He ran a hand through the child's silken black hair, and murmured thoughtfully, "Figures that Grimmjow's brat would be a slow learner." The boy in question reached up and touched Shiro's mouth, as if trying to ascertain how words had come out. Shiro playfully nipped at the child's fingers, delighting in the shrill laugh as he snatched his fingers back and bounded on the balls of his feet. He was wide awake now, and Shiro was loathe to leave the little boy in the darkness of his room. The white haired demon reached in and lifted Grimmjow's brat from his crib, he carried the child with him through the dimly lit house to the parlor on the ground floor, where a few of his subordinates were gathered. He set the child down on his feet and allowed him to waddle about the room. By the way their eyes lit up, the other men adored the little boy as much as he did. Shiro was hoping to get Grimmjow to join him and willingly give him what he sought so he could keep the boy around. The child was a blank slate, ready and eager to learn to be trained. He had the capabilities and curiosity to become a fine Hellspawn one day.

"Shirosaki San," said a black haired Hellspawn seated at the head of the table. He had run with Grimmjow and Shirosaki for awhile before deciding to head off on his own to garner more followers and acquire an estate. He was the owner of this place they stayed in having settled here permanently. Shiro was glad of it, since he didn't need to resort to getting an hotel room and he could conduct business here much easier. "We have located Nnoitora San, and have located the Demon Trappers Guild." Shiro smiled softly at one, and then shook his head.

"I already know where the Demon Trappers Guild lies in this city, remember Masaki Chan was one of them. Tell me something I don't know." Shirosaki meant to say it in a mocking way, but it came out more as a plead.

The man grinned widely, almost rivaling that of Nnoitora, "We also acquired the roster for their current members." He reached into a black duffle bag and pulled out a thick pile of papers secured neatly with a clip. Shiro raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bundle of papers in his pale, black nailed hand. The white haired Hellspawn flipped through the papers, the Demon Trappers kept extensive information on file about all of their trappers. He smirked, maybe he could find a trapper in here that knew where to find Isshin Kurosaki, maybe he could threaten, beg, or bribe him into allowing him a moment to speak with the boy whom Isshin already knew was not his son. He couldn't force his son into joining him, he'd already entered a bond with Grimmjow, blast him. If he had fucked his son then he would make sure to kill the traitor. He needed to get as much information about his son as possible. He could summon him using his name, if only for an hour. But he didn't even know the child's name. He hadn't known the child was his even, because Masaki had protected him in ways that were only known to her kind. She was over one hundred years old when Shiro first met her, as her kind aged very slowly like Grimmjow's young one would.

He would bet that Masaki hadn't told anyone that she herself was half Hellspawn, and she sure as hell didn't tell her son what kind of strange unique being he was. The child of a half breed and a full blood Hellspawn was rumored to have powers beyond imagination, but no half Hellspawn had been allowed to live to breeding age. All except for clever, sexy, beautiful little Masaki. He regretted the fact that he had to kill her, but he would make it all up by training their son into the ultimate being. He ordered the men to go and retrieve Nnoitora or rather coax him into joining them, by any means necessary, while he took the child to Shiro's study so he could play while Shiro read the documents.

Imagine his terrible, wonderful, insane surprise when he saw the shock of bright orange hair and soft grin that would bring the greatest man to his knees. And the name below it, Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki.

Twin pools of molten gold closed to the sound of the toddlers soft coo, in relief. He was sure that he had finally found his son.

* * *

Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow. Had he said Ichigo was Shiro's son? No fucking way. He tucked his lower lip between his teeth and his eyebrows pulled together. The worn patchy grass below his feet seemed to get less dense, and he felt like he might be falling into it. Fuck, that couldn't be true. No...it really couldn't be true. "I found some problems with your theory, Hellspawn." Grimmjow flinched almost imperceptibly, but nodded for him to continue. "You said half hellspawn age slowly, and I obviously age normally. Wouldn't he have known when I was born and come to kill me then? Wouldn't I look like him? I'm not stronger than the average human human or faster or have any supernatural powers either."

Grimmjow raised two fingers in acknowledgement that Ichigo had spoken but interrupted his train of thought. "Keeping in mind that his regular form was actually that of a hellspawn like any other, I have seen his human form myself and you are a spitting image of him. I'm not sure how I didn't notice it before. You could be brothers, twins even if it weren't for your coloring, which I expect you get from your mother. You have certain attributes that mark you as partially hellspawn, you have extreme raw demonic power, and the smell that marks you as a high ranking demon. As for why you dont age slowly and why Shirosaki didn't come for you, I don't know that myself. I suppose thats an answer we'll have to get from Shirosaki himself."

Ichigo growled his frustration, he didn't understand. His mother had been cheating on his father with a demon? Not likely. His mother was a hero, a renowned demon trapper. He wouldn't think bad of her, and soil her good name and memory. He still loved his mother. He glanced at Grimmjow from below his eyelashes. Well, he could understand the motivation, he thought his stomach flip flopping, but he didn't understand anything else. A woman bumped him, making him stagger forward a step but thankfully he didn't topple over. He turned to look, his brows furrowing, but the woman had weaved back into the crowd as quickly as she came. Grimmjow scowled after her. And then looked at Ichigo. Ichigo could feel his gaze on him, could see him in his peripheral vision, studying Ichigo just as Ichigo had studied him. He pursed his lips in thought as he watched the orange haired teen and Ichigo forced himself to meet those hypnotic cerulean eyes.

It was like the ground fell out from beneath his feet, and a sharp tug on his Claim Mark made his knees shake. He could see Grimmjow's pupils dilate and breathing quicken, but Ichigo couldn't look away. The orange haired teens pants tightened uncomfortably and he shuffled from one foot to the other, his eyes still locked with Grimmjow's in an impromptu staring contest. Neither moved. Neither spoke. Their bodies spoke for them. Ichigo couldn't believe how after only two days with the man he was craving his touch, his kiss, his..Ichigo's eyes flickered down, breaking eye contact. His face heated and he just knew he was blushing. He could see that Grimmjow was just as affected as him.

Grimmjow made a deep rumbling sound in his chest, and Ichigo looked up at him, eyes wide. The blunette's attention had been pulled away his eyes on the slowly climbing sun, his head cocked to the side like a bird as he listened to something only he could hear. Ichigo shivered as he watched him. He was a like a predator zeroing in on his prey. The orange haired teen heard a whimper at the thought and scowled when he realized it was himself. He partially wished he could see Grimmjow on the hunt, part of him wanted to see his demonic form but another part blanched at the thought.

As if the universe had heard his silent wishes Grimmjow's eyes turned to him, with hardened resolve. "Shirosaki is taking down my subordinates one by one, Ichigo. And if you are still hellbent on killing him, then you need to be properly trained. We're going to your 'Five Points'."

* * *

Shinji exhaled through his mouth, the stench of the sewer system in the deeper parts of Five Points burning the hairs in his nostrils and causing shudders or loud dry heaving every time he smelled it. His back was covered by Yylfordt, who's dead silent progress had Shinji looking back every few minutes to see if he was still there. He watched Ichigo with Grimmjow, and frowned. The man had given him a very very bad vibe from the moment he met him. He couldn't place a finger on what it was. But watching Ichigo with him made his hackles rise. The complete and blind faith he put in the man had astounded him, Ichigo was far too independent and far too hard headed to solely heed one persons advise. He remembered the drive to Five Points, Shinji's sense blocker had been on, and he told Ichigo to put his own on in case they ran into a Mezmer, a sex demon. And Grimmjow had assured Ichigo that they wouldn't be coming across that type of demon where they were going. And Ichigo had nodded and just sat back, totally unguarded and unprepared in the event that it _did_ happen. He couldn't believe it.

Shinji had pulled Ichigo aside when they arrived and asked just who this Grimmjow was exactly. Ichigo had told him that he worked with the Vatican boys at one point and was now hunting a demon in the area. It relaxed the tension in Shinji's shoulders a little bit, as the boys from the Vatican were the top hunters in the world. It would explain why Ichigo would value his opinion but to completely trust in him and let him lead them down through the sewer system farther than was necassary and deemed safe made his teeth grind. It was obvious Ichigo was sleeping with the man, but he couldn't really be in love with him in such a short time? He watched as Ichigo sneaked a glance at Grimmjow for the fiftieth time and looke away before Grimmjow could meet his eyes. He was like some shy little school girl with her first crush. That wasn't the strong silent Ichigo he knew. The man was turning his best friend into a damsel in distress. And why did they have to go trapsing through-

A hand touched Shinji's shoulder, making him jump and turn, his eyes wide his muscles flexed and ready. Yylfordt was behind him, his eyes almost appearing to glow for an eerie moment.

"Calm down Shinji." The man simply said before gesturing him to continue following after the two in the lead, who took to notice of the back pairs sudden stop.

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'm not calm?"

Yylfordt gestured to his hand, which held a long silver pipe in a viselike grip, his knuckles had turned white and the pipe was almost hot underneath his fingers. He relaxed his grip and shrugged sheepishly. He continued walking, his fingers stroking the long warm pipe in his hand in a suggestive way making sure it was in view of the man behind him. The man hadn't tried anything while Ichigo was away talking to Grimmjow, and Shinji was not going to let him get away with leading him on like that. He heard a giggle ahead of him and refocused his attention on the couple ahead of him. Grimmjow's hand withdrew from Ichigo's backside and Ichigo punched him lightly on the shoulder. Thy had gotten too far ahead and it was difficult to see them in the dimness of the sewer. The fissures and cracks along their ceiling, which was essentially the road let in tiny delicate ribbons of yellowish light. He could see dust particles and steam as they entered the light before disappearing in the darkness again. Shinji found it oddly beautiful in the starkness of the cavern. He glanced behind him again to see Yylfordt stopped just behind him, his eyes focused ahead. Shinji stopped in his tracks and looked ahead. Grimmjow was murmuring to Ichigo and Ichigo was nodding his head. He handed Ichigo a tagging rod and stepped away watching the darkness of the tunnels ahead. They had reached a juncture between two tunnels, Shinji couldn't see or hear anything coming from either, the darkness inside was velvety and impenetrable. Grimmjow's eyes were on the left one, intense and lusty like a man watching his lover undress. Shinji frowned as he watched him. Why the left?

Ichigo's head swiveled from one to the other, trying to keep both of them in sight. He couldn't hear os see anything just the same as Shinji. And unlike Shinji, he couldn't see Grimmjow either, couldn't tell he was looking at the left. And then suddenly, a high pitched shriek ruined the silence. All of the hairs along the back of Shinji's neck stood on end, it sounded like a young woman, not a demon at all. And from the resounding echoes after the scream it had come from the left direction. Shinji glared suspiciously at Grimmjow's back. What the hell was the demon hunter plotting? There was a noise like nails down a chalkboard that made Shinji want to curl up and wilt like a dead flower but he forced himself to stay focused and alert in case his demon trapping partner needed help. The anticipation was killing him. Grimmjow suddenly tensed up and grabbed another short collapsable rod from his back pocket extending it and forcing Ichigo back behind him, his stance defensive. Shinji couldn't hear anything for a long while. After the loudness of the other two noises the silence rang in his ears. He wanted someone to make some kind of noise to shatter the sudden silence.

He heard footsteps, splashing in water suddenly very loud and decreasing in volume as if it were heading away from them and he breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever it was was leaving. But Grimmjow's stance stayed defensive, his teeth bared like an animal.

And a figure slowly materialized out of the darkness of the tunnel. It seemed abnormally tall and thin, and Shinji gulped, raking his fingers over the rod in his hand over and over again as it stood completely still halfway in the shadows half way out. It looked humanlike which made the young trappers blood run cold. Only very high ranking hellspawn could take human forms. He hoped that the trapper was packing more than just that rod or they were all doomed. Abrupty Grimmjow relaxed his stance and turned the rod away, knocking away Ichigo's at the same time.

"Tsk tsk Grimmy, what kind of company are you keeping these days?" The voicd was deep and the amused lilt to it would have seemed hot if his body weren't telling him to run at top speed right now. The figure stepped forward, into the light from a particularly large crack. Shinji's stomach dropped, the man was tall, pale skinned with long black hair and a bandana over one eye. He was slight but you could see how hard and wiry his muscles were beneath that scarred skin. He had the emblem for the Vatican hunters on the gun at his side and Shinji relaxed. Until the grin split the mans face in half and he felt his smile answering before he was even aware. He almost felt warmed to this stranger.

"Nnoitora," Grimmjow said, his stance rigid but not overly offensive anymore.

"Grimm," He replied, inclining his head slightly. His uncovered eye widened as he looked behind Grimmjow at Ichigo. Grimmjow shifted over lightly but it was far too late by the look on Nnoitora's face. His smile grew even wider. "I thought you were keepin questionable company before, but this..." He chuckled lowly and Shinji felt a rush of hot blood run down his belly.

"Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked, a snarl in his voice.

The man raised his hands in the 'I mean no harm' way, "Been looking for you Grimmy. And certain peoples are looking for me because of you. Wanted to know why, but lo and behold." He gestured to Ichigo. "Makes sense now."

"Who are you working with?" Grimmjow demanded.

"You know, I could just leave right now and let you deal with all this crap." The man said offhandedly. "He saw something in Grimmjow's facial expression and amended "I'm woking alone now. Though someone did try to rudely and forcefully recruit me into their cause not five minutes ago." Shinji wasn't following the conversation very well. They were speaking of something that only the two knew most likely. "Of course I politely declined." He said, grinning widely again, his uncovered eye almost wild with blood lust. Shinji shivered. These Vatican boys weren't like any of the umors he'd heard.

"You can bring a mule to water..." Grimmjow murmured, and glanced back at Shinji and Yylfordt. "Yylfordt, escort Ichigo and his buddy back to the car and take them home." The man let out a short laugh.

"Ichigo?" And Ichigo bristled. He knew the name was a sore spot for his friend and was stepping up to defend him when Yylfordt put a calming hand on him. Those dark eyes settled on Shinji and froze him in place. "And his buddy.." He said lowly, seductively raking his eyes up and down Shinji's body and stopping at the motion of his fingertips on the rod. Shinji stopped, blushing hotly at the attention. "Play nice with Grimm's pets, Yylfordt." The man said, still smiling but with an undercurrent of a threat in his tone. The man behind him looked to Grimmjow who nodded thoughtfully before sending Ichigo over so they could walk in front of Yylfordt. Shinji glanced back to see the two men walking calmly and surely down the pitch black corridor.

* * *

**Like I said before a short update just for plot. I'm no longer floundering with this story I dreamt of a direction and I'm riding it out until the end. **


End file.
